ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kills score
Kills score is the 8th episode of the first battle of the first season of Ben 10 : Cosmic War plot A dangerous space sports manager was going to start his sport in GreenGrass in the towns of the lights kingdom, his name is hector. His computer : calling from unknown side. Ray : hello Hektor, I heared about your dangerous sports, men of my armies want to join you, three guys escaped from us and they will visit one of your towns in days, 5 million gold if you killed them or cought them. Hektor : you want your soldiers to join the match and kill them. Ray : yes , with a help of your rules,hahahaha, my soldiers and a robot will be with you in few hours. the call ended The team reached the coast of the lights kingdom. Ben and Kevin were training, Ben was using a new alien. Kevin : nice shot Ben. Gwen : what are you doing. Kevin: training , and checking out Ben's new aliens. SteelWhips : this is a new alien, I called him SteelWhips. Gwen : shout the name. SteelWhips: SteeelWhips. Gwen : you shout better in the battle. Ben returned to human. Gwen : the plumbers badge has a messege or a call. The video call ... Max : Hello heroes. Gwen : grandpa. Kevin : hello sir. Max: we were watching your movements on the planet, we knew about destroying the skull pirates and fixing the zompies problems in the red Island. Ben : yes , and after 5 days after crossing the alleys strait we reached the lights kingdom's coast. Max: good job, after crossing the walls of the kingdom , you will find alot of villages, you should go to a town it's is called "Rainfalls" , you will meet a family in there and listen to the problem, its caused by Ray, you should be there in one day. Ben : okay lets keep moving. they reached the town on their truck. A man : are you the three plumbers who are in a mission to this planet. Ben : yes. the man : I am mr.man and this is mrs.man, our son WangJun is taken to a dangerous sports, yesterday , they told us to bring three of plumbers to the game if we want to help out son, the plumbers told us to meet you. Kevin : tell us more in your house. In the house... Mr.Man : this is a sport managed by a dangerous sports manager called Hektor, he take people and put them in teams, then he makes the teams fight each other, and the winner team will have a big prize. Ben : Okay it's a game. Mr.Man : no , the teams must kill each other. Ben : Okay this is a problem. Mrs.Man : you need weapons to join the game. Gwen : of course we have. Kevin : when should we go their, and where to find them. Mr.Man : if you looked from the window you will see a huge tower, if you went there you will find the place where our son is and they will take you to the place of the battles, you should be there in 2 days or less. the next day... Kevin : come on fast , I will give you the weapons. He gave them the plumbers suits and bags. Kevin: I will take Archer Eye 17 and the SpearHeads' luncher. Ben : I like the sniper ( Archer Eye 19) and I will take (3D son) laser rifle. Gwen : is there any of those double SMGs that lee was using. Kevin : yes, it's called ( double faces) and take this SpearHeads pistol. Ben : I will take the Grenades. Kevin : And I will take the stun bombs. Gwen : is there another type of bombs? Kevin : yes, those are fire bombs, you can call them molotov. Gwen : do you think we need knifes? Ben : not a bad idea. Mr.Man : you will be late if you wait more. Kevin : you said there is one day left. Mr.Man : you had better to go early. Ben : okay , we will wear our plumbers suit, and we will go there. The team reached the tower. the keeper : you are the plumbers who are sent from the villages, show me your badges. They show him their badges. The keeper : go. The team reached the top. WangJun : plumbers. Ben : we are here to help you. WangJun : are you ready to go. Ben : wait, Unlimitrix , battle suit mode. Unlimitrix : Battle suit mode is available. Ben : Battle bag mode. Unlimitrix : Battle bag mode is available. Gwen : what is this. Ben : now I can chose to put my suit on the alien or not, and I can chose the weapon from the bag. Kevin :nice. WangJun : ready. they all said : ready. WangJun took a microphone and said: the team is ready to go. A ship took the four heroes. the ship leader : what is the name of your team. WangJun : heroes team. the leader : hahaha. He called in the microphone: the heroes team is ready. then he told them : this is the battles station. Hektor called them a video call. Hektor : hello heroes hahahaha, you will take a rest and then round one will start. Hektor called Ray. Hektor: sir. the four enemies are all in the station waiting for the battle. Ray : nice job, give my soldiers a good plan to win. Hektor : Okay sir. Round 1 started..... Hektor : Round 1, the heroes team will face the grudge team, the winner in the first match of the first round will face the winner of the second match of the same round, this round each one of the teams will see small walls in front of him who will reach the base of the other team will win, happy match. The rivals tried to shot them with a rocket , but Gwen made a shiled. WangJun Used to shot them with his rifle. The heroes team moved forward 1 wall and there were 3 walls to reach the middle. Kevin absorbed metal and made a shield and ran to the forward , but a rival threw a bomb. Kevin made a hammer and pushed the bomb at them, but it explode in the air. Ben used the laser rifle to attack them . Ben : their suits have a good resistance. Gwen used the spell : "iunctis fragore". she used it on two rivals, when the rivals hit each other the suits were smashed. Ben transformed into BigChill: BigChill. He froze one rival, the other one threw an electric rope on him. BigChill was shocked. Kevin hit the rival and freed BigChill. The two rivals who hit each other waked up and tried to shot BigChill and Kevin. WangJun threw a smoke bomb at them. A rival threw a metal ball with a string at Kevin. Kevin cought the ball and pulled the rival then he hit him. Gwen covered the team and the heroes team reached the base. Hektor : the Heroes Team won the match. the team returned to the station and the second match started. Hektor : sir. our enemies won the first match, if they won the next one they will face your soldiers. Ray : good news , and if they killed them I will give you the 5 million gold. Round 2.... Hektor : Round 2 , The heroes team will face the dark team in the Labyrinth, the team who will clear the other one will win and will play the final battle, happy match. Each player started the game alone. Ben transforemed into SwampFire: SwampFire. WangJun faced a man with a machine gun. WangJun threw a bomb at him. the man avoided the bomb and start shoting at WangJun , but he was hiding. WangJun didn't appear. the man looked at the alleyway but he couldn't see him. a smoke bomb blasted and WangJun killed him. SwampFire faced a man with freezing shotgun. SwampFire fought the ice with fire. He threw seeds to cought him and burned him. Kevin faced a man with a fire pipe. Kevin protect him self and hit the man. Ben saw them . The man threw bombs at Ben . Ben transformed into EchoEcho and blasted the bombs. Kevin attacked him and hit him. the man threw fire at kevin. the fire didn't damage him. The man pulled Kevin and threw him at EchoEcho, and threw bombs at them. EchoEcho transformed into Ultimate Echo Echo and attacked with sonic discs. the man fell down and kevin covered him with metal. Gwen was fighting a man she shot him with mana then she threw a fire bomb at him. Hektor : round 2 ended, the heroes team won the match, wait for round 3. they returned to the station. Ben : who do you think will be the next rival. Gwen : they didn't tell. Kevin : this is weird. Round 3.... Hektor : Round 3 started , the heroes team will face the Ray forces team. Ben : Ray. Ben transformed into DiamondHead. DiamondHead: Unlimitrix , suit out. Unlimitrix : the battle suit is on the alien. The battle started. doors opened and Two BeamBoxes appeared. The BeamBox attacked DiamondHead. DiamondHead : suit in. the suit disappeared. DiamondHead reflected the ray. diamond cought the BeamBox. A soldier threw a sonic bomb at DiamondHead. He transformed to human and threw a grenade then shot the soldier with his laser rifle. Kevin threw a metal ball at the soldier.Gwen and WangJun were fighting two soldiers. another soldier was standing alone, he launched a rocket at Gwen, she made a shield. Ben used his sniper to shot the soldier with launcher. The soldier rolled and launched at him. Ben transformed into SteelWhips :SteelWhips.He pushed the rocket with a steel whip. Gwen : this is a good shout. The BeamBox which was cought in diamond attacked him. Kevin destroyed it's head with a rocket. The soldier who attacked with sonic bombs used a metal string to hit SteelWhips. SteelWhips cought him. The soldier threw a sonic bomb at him, then freed him self. Kevin hit him using hammers and cought him then absorbed his metal suit and made a spear made of the same metal and put it in his chest. The other BeamBox was fighting Gwen. WangJun threw a bomb at it. The BeamBox avoided the bomb . SteelWhips chained it's legs. Kevin launched rockets at the head of the BeamBox. FX7 appeared. He said : mission 1.9 win the match. he threw fire at Gwen. Gwen protected her self using mana. the mana shield was going to be broken. He kicked the shield and broke it.SteelWhips chained FX7 . Gwen cought two soldiers and threw them , then WangJun threw bombs at them. FX7 used the fire to make the whips soft then he cut them. he launched rockets at them all. SteelWhips tried to protect himself from the rocket. The explosion threw him. He transformed. Gwen : Ben. the last soldier tried to attack Ben. Kevin cut his head using a blade. FX7 threw fire at Kevin. Kevin protected him self by making a shield of metal. Ben waked up and tranformed into Gladinator. Gladinator: Gladinator. Gladinator sonic waves were concentrated on FX7. FX7 was getting damaged. Gladinator pushed him with his bullets. Gwen : we heared the waves but it didn't damage us. Gladinator : I can concentrate the sonic waves on certain area. He flew and hit FX7. FX7 launched rockets at Gladinator. The rockets didn't damage him. Gladinator launched rockets at FX7. The rockets smashed FX7. Hektor : oh I ...can't belive it the heroes won the game. Gladinator : is this a game. He used his Sonic waves to damage the walls and the roof. He used his rockets to destroy the place. WangJun : let's go. Gladinator : is their ship or something. WangJun : you can fly. Gladinator : for a short time, short distance and short height. Gwen I can use my transportaion spell. The team returned to the town. Mr.Man : son , you won. Ben : and I don't think they will return again. Kevin : we destroyed one and 4 left at least. major events *FX7 has been destroyed *The team won the match *Ultimate EchoEcho,SteelWhips and Gladinator made their debut Alien debuts *Gladinator *SteelWhips *Ultimate Echo Echo Characters *Ben *Kevin *Gwen *WangJun Man *Mr.Man *Mrs.Man *Max Tennyson (video call)(first appearance) Villians *FX7 *Ray *Hektor(first appearance) *The Grudge team *The Dark team *Ray Forces *BeamBoxes Aliens used *Gladinator(debut) *SteelWhips(X2)(debut) *BigChill *EchoEcho **Ultimate EchoEcho (debut) *SwampFire *DiamondHead Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 : Cosmic War Episode